Suprise
by Liveitupx33
Summary: When Samantha Monroe finds out her biological mother really isn't dead, how far will she go to find her, and who will she bring along for the journey? D/L in later chapters but mostly Sam/Con in the first couple chapters.
1. Goodbye Kalispell, Montana

Disclaimer: I own nada except Samantha Monroe, Connie O'Neil, and this storry so don't sue me.

**S****UPRISE!****  
Chapter 1: Goodbye Kalispell, Montana**

Dear Diary, I Samantha Elizabeth Monroe am leaving Kalispell!! Nobody except you and Connie know I'm leaving. Honestly I wouldn't have told Connie but she's my best friend. I can't just leave without telling her why. Well I guess you're probably wondering why I'm leaving so here it goes.  
See I've been living with Connie and her parents since I was about five and I just found out the my real mother really isn't dead and I want to know why she gave me away. When Connie's parents adopted me they told me my mother died when I was born, why I don't know, but two weeks ago I saw this story on the Bozeman News about a New York CSI coming to Bozeman to testify against Daniel Cadence. For what, I can't remember because I completely spaced when they said she used to be a CSI in Bozeman, which my mother once was and she transferred to New York just like the woman on the news. Here this New York CSI name just so happens to be Lindsay Monroe, which also happens to be my biological mother's name. Which I highly doubt is a coincidence. So now I'm on my way to Bozeman, Montana to find my mother.

"Finally," I said to Connie as we arrived to Glacier Park International Airport,"now I can finally leave Kalispell."  
"Are you sure that this is what you really want Sammy?" She asked me as we walked into the airport.  
"Yeah Cons, I'm sure. I want to find my mother."  
"What about Mark."Just the sound of his name makes my blood run cold. I know she didn't mean to mention his name, she just wants me to stay.  
"What do you mean what about him? He treated me like crap the whole time we dated. Connie you know what he did to me. I'm lucky I'm alive right now. It's not safe here for me anymore Cons, not until Mark is put away. Now if you don't mind I have to go."Great here come the waterworks."I'm really gonna miss you Connie. Be safe, and tell your parents thank you." I really need to learn how to hold my tears in front of people.  
"No."  
"No?"Did she really just say that to me?  
"I'm not telling them you said thanks because I'm coming to Bozeman with you."  
"Connie, you're not coming with me. You're staying here in Kalispell with your parents."  
"What's the point in staying? You're my only friend Sam, and I am not going to let you go to Bozeman all by yourself, especially since Mark still hasn't been caught."  
"Con, as much as I want you to come with me, I need to do this on my own. Plus, if I do find my mom and she want's to adopt me what are you going to do?"  
"Then I'll come back to Kalispell but until then, your stuck with me Sam."  
"Fine. Now come on we gotta get to Bozeman and find my mother."

**Well this just kinda came to me so I decided why not. I'll probably post chapter 2 tommorrow or tuesday, but not without a review. If you want me to continue this story just R&R. Thanksss.  
**


	2. Look Out New York

Disclaimer: I own nada except Samantha Monroe, Connie O'Neil, and this storry so don't sue me.

I want to say thanks to LilyRianneEvans for reviewing, it means a lot, and here's the next chapter hope you like it.

**SURPRISE!**

**Chapter 2: Look Out New York**

Dear Diary, well Connie and I are headed to New York! It seems that every time I talk to you I'm going somewhere new. Well you see we found my mom, but it was impossible to get her attention. Do you know how hard it is to get someone's attention when there are hundreds of more people trying to do the same? I didn't think so. I mean, it might've not been the smartest idea to yell "Lindsay Monroe look over here!" to get her attention but we didn't have time to think. Now thanks to my super-human hearing skills, Con and I are heading to the Big Apple.

* * *

"Connie, I can't believe we're in the same city as my mom." I said as soon as we got off the plane.

"Sam, I can't believe that baby spit up on me." Just another reason why she doesn't like babies.  
"Well get over it Connie we're hear to find my mom, not listen to you complain about how much you don't like babies."

"Well can we at least get me a new shirt."

"Con how many times do I have to tell you, we're here to find my mom not shop."

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I'm out of this baby spit shirt Sammie."

"Ughh, you're lucky I love you Con, or else I would've just left you baby spit self here."

"Yay."

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the closest clothing store is?" I shyly asked the attendant in the airport.

"Yeah, the Gallatin Valley Mall." A Mall! Great now I'm never gonna find my mom once Connie steps foot inside there.

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome." She sweetly said as she handed us a map that led to the mall.

"Come on Cons, let's go"

"Aye, Aye, Captain Sam." She has been watching way too many sailor movies.

* * *

"Alright Connie you need to be quick, we have to be at the Gallatin Courthouse by at least 3:00 and it's 12:45 now." I told her as we entered the Gallatin Valley Mall.

"Yeah, yeah. Sam, you know how fast I can shop, I'll be done in no time. Besides, I only need a shirt."

"Ha, you a fast shopper? Con you couldn't shop fast if you were strapped onto a cheetah."

"Well duh Sam, the cheetah would've eaten me by the time we got into the mall, stupid."

"Con, that wasn't my point but whatever, just get to shopping."

"Fine, ohhhh Sam they have and Aeropostale in here." They just had to have her favorite store here?

"Alright let's find you a shirt." This is going to take awhile.

"Come on Connie, we have to go." I said after about an hour of shirt shopping in Aeropostale.

"Alright, let's go." She said after she changed into her blue "use your heart" baby T that she bought.

"Lindsay Monroe here we come!" We yelled in unison.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, do you know the courtroom where The People verses Daniel Cadence is being held in?" I asked the man sitting at the front desk of the Courthouse.

"Yes, courtroom three."

"Thank you, very much."

"Your welcome miss."

"Alright Cons, let's go see my mom." I said as I yanked her arm and began running to courtroom three."  
"Why are there so many reporters?"

"I don't know, all I know is they're in my way and they need to move." Seriously how many reporters do they need to cover one a case?

"Hey Sam look, there's a small space in front of the courtroom doors where the reporters aren't standing."

"Good eye, now how are we get all the way up there?" I

"Like this. Come on." She said as she grabbed me by the arm and led me through the group of reporters.

"So it's now 2:50, we have 10 minutes until the courtroom doors will open." I stated anxiously as we waited in front of the courtroom doors. After about what felt like hours, it was 2:59 when suddenly we heard an uproar of cheers coming from inside of the courtroom.

"What's all that clapping for?" Guess she was reading my mind because I thought the exact same thing.

"I don't know, but look the doors are opening and people are coming……out……." I stopped talking as soon as I saw her. I saw her picture on the news, so I knew it was her. But why is she holding hands with that man? I swear I almost saw them kiss before the cameras and the reporters started? I was still staring at my mom when Connie pinched me.

"Ouch Connie, what the hell was that for? Dammit Connie that really hurt."

"Well sorry, I just thought that you'd like to meet your mom, not just stare at her all day."

"Oh yeah, . Alright Connie we have to get her attention somehow."

"Okay well how about this. LINDSAY MONROE LOOK OVER HERE!!." She yelled as my mom and the man next to her began to walk out of the courtroom.  
"LINDSAY MONROE LOOK OVER HERE!!" she yelled a couple more times as I was trying to focus on what my mom and the man she was with were saying.

"LINDSAY MONROE……" I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up for a moment.

"Sam what was that for, I thought I was trying to get your mother's attention."

"I know you were but Connie, we're going to New York."

"Wait, what? We're going where?"

"We are going to New York, because that is were my mom is living and apparently from what I heard, thanks to my amazing hearing, from her conversation with the man she's holding hands with, they're heading back to New York right now."

"So we're really going to New York?

"Yeah, Cons we're going to the Big Apple."

"Look out New York, Connie and Samantha are on their way!" She yelled as we left the courthouse.

**Well here's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll post chapter 3. I've got a lot of papers due on Friday so as much as I hate to say it, school comes first. But if I got a couple more reviews, I just might be tempted to finish my work super fast. Toodles.**


	3. Not What We Expected

Disclaimer: I own nada except Samantha Monroe, Connie O'Neil, and this storry so don't sue me.

Well I got my train of thought back, seeing as I've been doing nothing but trying to get it back.

I want to clear some maybe-unclear things up: Sam and Con are both 15, and chapter 2 was set during 3x18 "Sleight Out Of Hand", but I'm might not stick to the time-line, so please just bare with me. If you have any other questions just ask me, I'd be happy to answer them.

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thank you a lot._

Now on with the story……..

**SURPRISE!**

**Chapter 3: Not What We Expected**

Dear Diary, Connie and I arrived in New York and we found out which Crime lab my mom works at and the address, but if only everything was that easy. Well let's just say we didn't expect what happened next

* * *

"Con, were finally here!" I excitedly shook her as we got out of the taxi in Times Square.

"I know, hey Sam." She stopped walking and asked me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How are we gonna find your mom in a place as big as this?" She said pointing to all around her.

"I never really thought about it Con, but I guess now we have to."

"Alright so let's think. We know your mom's a CSI and CSI's work with cops, and cops work in a precinct so we just have to find which precinct she works in." She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Con, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you know that there's basically a precinct for every part of a city, especially this big, right?"

"Pshhh, of course I knew that." She said trying to play it off like she really knew.

"Well locating my mom is gonna be harder then I thought."

"Well what if I told you today was your lucky day, Monroe." She said after looking up from her phone, which she was just glued to.

"Monroe? Since when do you call me by my last name?"

"Since, I thought it would sound cool." That's my Connie for you.

"Okay well, why is today my 'lucky' day, O'Neil?"

"Because lucky for you there is only ten Lindsay Monroes' in the state of New York." She said as a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"And how does that help?" I looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Well, if you would've let me finish I would've told you that out of those ten, two of them were born in Montana."

"Okay so we're only looking for two now." I asked.

"There you go again with the interrupting me." She said, as we sat down in the first café we saw.

"Sorry." I said as I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't start with the puppy dog eyes Sam. Now if you'd let me finish I will tell you why you're so lucky today. One of the Lindsay Monroes' is 90, and the other is 30. Now I highly "doubt your mother is 90 so it only leaves the thirty year old."

"Okay so that just proves that my mother lives here. Hey how did you find this all out?"

"Well there's this website called Zabasearch and you can search for anyone in any state. Then, if you click on their name, after the search is done, they tell you the person's phone number, where they work, relatives, address, birth place, birthday, etc."

"So what do we have on my mom?" I asked, anxious for her answer.

"There was no phone number or home address, but there was a working address. So now all we have to do is find, this address right here." She said as she showed me the address on her phone.

"Connie Marie O'Neil, you are the best!!!!" I said as I hugged her.  
"I know, I know."

* * *

"Alright so how many more blocks until we're there?" I said, after walking about what felt like forever.

"We have like four more according to my phone." Con said while looking up from her phone to make sure that we were headed in the right direction.

"Well can we stop for a minute, my feet are killing me."

"Sam, four more blocks and you can finally meet your mom. You telling me you can't suck it up until then?"

"Well, how am I gonna walk there if I can't feel my feet? A minute won't kill us." As I said that I leaned up against the lamppost on the corner of the street, to rest for a couple of minutes.

After a few minutes of resting, I stood up straight and as soon as I did, a cop car stopped in front of us.

"Excuse me, but what do you two exactly think you're doing?" The officer said to us.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean." Connie said to the officer as he got out of his car.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"We seriously have no idea what you're talking about. What? Is it illegal to lean against a lamppost? You gonna arrest us officer?" I said to him, becoming frustrated.

"No, but I am going to bring you in hooking." Is he serious?

"You've got to be bullshitting me? You're gonna bring in two fifteen year old girls on a phony hooking charge? Do you realize how crazy that is? You must be fucking mental. Shouldn't you be pigging out at a fucking donut factory, instead of wasting our time over petty shit like this?" The look on his face were priceless, I don't think he expected me to have a mouth, let alone have the audacity to swear at him. However, Connie's face showed no surprise, she knows that when I get mad I swear.

"Hey Sam, I think you should stop" She whispered in my ear as I was talking.

"No, I'm not done yet. I mean is this kind of shit that they teach you in the police academy?

"Cause if it is, I seriously am going to have a talk to whoever is in charge. Come on Con" I said while grabbing Connie's arm pulling her in the direction of my mom's work.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere." The police officer said as he handcuffed Connie and I and put us into the back of his car.

"Great going Sam, now we're probably gonna get arrested, thanks to you and your bad temper." Con said as the officer began to drive to the precinct.

"Con, what is he gonna do? Arrest us for 'hooking'? We are not hookers. Besides, it's not like her can arrest me for cursing. We'll be out of this in no time." I said trying to relieve her stress.

"Alright ladies, let's go." he said as he led us into the precinct, "Right this way."

"Con, you do realize where we are right?" I whispered as he brought us in the precinct.

"No."

"Con, this is the precinct where my mom works, I saw the street sign right before he brought us in here."

"That's enough talking out of the both of you." He said authoritatively, "Now you'll both we be interrogated, separately that is."

"Okay." I said to him with confidence as he put me into an interrogation room, waiting for him to come back.

* * *

Meanwhile…….

"Hey, Curtis can I talk to you for a second?" Don Flack said to the younger officer.

"Sure Flack. What'cha need?"

"Well I was wondering who those girls where you brought in and put into interrogation?" The detective said, wondering why such young girls were in the precinct.

"Caught em' hooking on the corner, why?" the younger detective said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to do their interrogations." Flack said trying to avoid doing paperwork at all costs.

"Be my guest, Flack." The younger detective said, glad, he wouldn't have to deal with the bad-mouthed teenager again.

"Thanks, man." Detective Flack said.

"No problem."

* * *

"So you want to tell me, what a young girl like you is doing working a corner?" Detective Flack said to Samantha Monroe.

"How many times do I have to tell you detective……." She said waiting for him to tell him her name.

"Flack."

"Detective Flack? I am not a hooker nor is my friend." She said as she could feel the anger building up inside her.

"So if you're not a hooker, then what are you doing in New York? I can tell you're not from here, especially with a country accent such as that."

"Oh really?" She said flashing the handsome detective her famous Samantha grin.

"Yes really, Miss Monroe." The detective said and while saying so, he couldn't help but notice the girl's uncanny resemblance to one his co-workers. Laughing inwardly, he let this thought drop, knowing Lindsay Monroe didn't have a kid.

"Call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam. Now if you would be so kind to answer my previous question, we can get this interrogation over with." Detective Flack said waiting for her answer.

"To answer you're question, I'm looking for my mom, who just so happens to be one of you. Is there something wrong with that detective?" The young girl becoming frustrated.

"No, want to tell me her name, Sam?" He said, curiously wondering if it would be whom he thought it was.

"Honestly, no. It's none of your business. Now if you're not going to charge me with anything, we're done here." She said as she got up and walked out of the interrogation room grabbing her best friend along the way.

**So here's the real chapter 3. I don't think cops would really do what I had them do, but they did. Flack asking to interrogate a girl who was brought in on for "hooking"? I doubt it, but I wanted Sam to meet someone on the team. Sooo did you like it? Hate it? Do you want more? Review and tell me what you think.** **Well on that note, adios amigos.**


	4. Just My Luck

Disclaimer: I own nada except Samantha Monroe, Connie O'Neil, and this storry so don't sue me.

Sorry it took so long to update, but finishing all my assignments except two leave me more time to update. :D Sooooo, have you seen the latest episodes? The Triangle is definitely the new Snow Day. And in my mom's words "I can not believe she said no, Danny is a cutie." while watching The Triangle with me. Well anyway thanks everyone for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. Now on with the story…

_  
_**SURPRISE!**

**Chapter 4: Just My Luck**

**  
**Dear Diary, so today is round two for meeting my mom. So I met my mom's partner/boyfriend today, he seemed nice, not to mention gorgeous! I haven't seen blue eyes like his since I took out my colored contacts in the morning. I told him I was my mom's niece, because honestly, I didn't want to tell him who I really was. He said Connie and I could wait in their office while we waited for my mom to come back from her scene, but of course being the nervous reck I was, I lied and told him me and Con were going to lunch. So me and Con stopped at a bank to get money out, and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Alright, so the first attempt to meet your mom didn't work, so I guess we need another plan." Connie said to me as we left the hotel we were staying at.

"I have no idea what to do." I replied

"Well how about we just play it by ear then?" She asked as we began walking towards the precinct.

"Sounds like a plan." I answered.

"So, what happens if we run into that detective again?"

"Then we run into him. It's not like he can do anything about us looking for my mom."

"True, but I wouldn't mind running into his sexyself again." She said while nudging me playfully.

"Connie, he's like twice your age."

"Come on, you can not say he isn't hot." She said staring at me.

"Okay, he's hot. Now let's focus on getting to the precinct."

"Alright, alright." She said.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Lindsay Monroe." I asked the crime lab's receptionist.

"She's not here right now, would you like me to leave a message?" she asked.

"No, but thanks anyway." I said as a began walking away with Connie when I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I apologized to the man, who I had just collided with.

"Don't be, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, picking up the papers he dropped.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said grabbing some papers off the floor and handing them to him.

"It's okay I got it." The man said to me, taking the papers out of my hands. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks, just looking for someone." I told him. Why does he look so familiar I wondered. Where have I seen this dirty blond, blue-eyed, glasses wearing man before? Think, Monroe, think.

"Well I may be able to help you. Who exactly are you looking for?" He asked before shaking my hand and introducing himself "Danny Messer."

"Samantha Monroe. Actually I was looking for…" I said before I finally figured out who this man was. He was the man with my mom at the courtroom in Montana.

"Monroe? Are you related to Lindsay Monroe?" He asked before I could finish my sentence.

"Yes, I'm her….niece. I figured I'd visit while I'm in town." I lied, if my mom doesn't know I exist her boyfriend surely won't. "So you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my partner, and since she's at a scene right now I'll call her and tell her you're here." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialing a number that I assumed was my mom's.

"Actually, I was hoping to keep it a surprise. So if you wouldn't mind." I said as I shut his phone.

"Okay, I got it. Well since she's going to take awhile, you can wait in our office if you'd like." He offered.

"Me and my friend over there," I pointed to Connie sitting in one of the lobby's seats." We were going to go to lunch after we saw Lindsay. So do you mind if we come back in about thirty minutes?."

"That's fine, here's my number. Call me when you get back, I'll come and show you were our office is." He said as he handed me his number.

"I will. So I'll see you in thirty." I told him as I began walking out of the crime lab with Connie.

* * *

"Why'd you lie to him, Sam?" Connie asked me as we began looking for the closest bank, since neither of us had any cash on us.

"Well what did you suggest I do Con? Say 'Hey I know you haven't heard of me but I'm your partners daughter who she gave up at birth and I've followed her all the way from Bozeman, Montana.' I highly doubt that would've went well."

"I know but still why'd you say we were going to lunch? We could've just waited in their office." She said as we slowly approached the bank.

"Well I got nervous and you know when I get nervous I eat to calm my nerves." I simply told her as we got in the short line of people in the bank.

"Tell me again, why we didn't just use an ATM machine?" She said as we moved up in the line.

"Because I want to take my time and figure out what I'm going to say to my mom." I said as we came to the counter.

"Well that's understandable," She replied as I waited to receive my money." So are we really going to have lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah……." I began to say as three men with guns came into the bank.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY TO THE GROUND NOW!" One of the gunmen shouted.

"Great, just my luck," I complained to Con as we got to the ground.

"NO TALKING." Another gunman yelled at me.

"Why? Your fucking robbing a bank, me talking is doing anything." I spat as he began walking towards me.

"You still talking? Bitch?" He spat at me as he pointed the gun right to my head.

"Alright, fine you win." I retorted as began to walk away. Taking advantage of my current position, I slowly pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my pants and quietly began texting behind my back. I quickly sent Danny the location of the bank and told him exactly what was going on. So all that was left was to wait for help.

* * *

Meanwhile………………….

"Yo Danno, what'cha doin?" Flack said to Danny, when he arrived in his office.

"Oh nothing, I'm just waiting for Montana's niece to come back from lunch, she's visiting. Funny thing, she looks just like her, well everything except her smile." Danny said looking at his phone, waiting for her to call.

"Really?" Flack said, wondering if it was the same girl he had interrogated yesterday.

"Yeah. I told her when she's done she can come back and wait in our office." He told Flack when his phone started going off, signally he'd gotten a text message. "Shit." He said as he quickly got out of his seat.

"What?" Flack asked curious of what his bestfriend's text message said.

"There's a bank robbery going down at the M&T Bank on 830 8th Ave. Sam's in that bank." Danny said fast, as he hurried down to the precinct.

"Who's Sam?" Flack asked as he caught up with Danny.

"Montana's niece." Danny said and he began hurriedly began texting Sam telling her that help was on the way.

"Alright, let's go." Flack said as he called for backup, while Danny began driving to the bank.

* * *

Back at the bank…………

"Yo,yo,yo! Sam you gots a text, so read it stupid. It could be important, or not, just read it and reply silly." Connie's voice rang throughout the bank. She recorded it on my phone so when I got a text, I would laugh at her goofiness. But not this time.

"Dammnit!" I whispered trying to turn off my phone, but I was too slow.

"What's this?" The third robber said as he grabbed my phone and began to read my text aloud. "From Danny Messer to Sam, 'Stay put, help is on their way. You're only a block away from the precinct. We'll be there in no time.' YOU FUCKING CALLED THE COPS?!" He yelled as she grabbed me and aggressively pulled me off the ground.

"No." I lied, do you seriously think I would've said yes?

"Bitch, don't lie to me." He spat.

"I swear I didn't" I said, when I started hearing police sirens.

"FUCK." He said as he raised his gun to my head.

"No, please don't." I begged.

"Well you should've thought of that before you called the cops."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it bitch." He said as he clicked the safety off his gun.

"Dude, we found an exit, let's go." One of the gunmen said as he came out from the back of the back.

"Yeah, hold on." He said when cops slowly began to fill the bank. Both gunmen from behind the bank were being handcuffed then put in cop cars while the other people in the bank were being safely escorted out of the bank. Soon, It was just me, the gunman who had a gun pointed at me, and a room filled with cops.

"Let the girl go Jones." One cop said, whose voice soundly very familiar.

"Ahh, If it isn't Flack. Long time no see." The gunman said to Flack, whose voice I had just heard.

"Jones. You let her go and I'll make you a deal to get you less time." Flack said trying to reason with him.

"That's the best you got? Let me get outta here with my money, or she's done." He told Flack.

"You know I can't do that." Flack said.

"Then I guess she's gonna have to die." He said as he began to raise his gun.

"Please, don't!" I cried out. Suddenly gunshots rang out and the gunman and I both fell to the ground.

"She's been shot, get the paramedics in here, quick." Flack yelled.

"What's your name? Where's your family? Is there anyone here with you? " Flack asked me as the paramedics began to put me on a gurney.

"Samantha Elizabeth Monroe, Kalispell Montana, and Connie O'Neil." I told him as I was rushed into the ambulance.

"SAM!" Connie shouted as she ran to the paramedic.

"Are you Connie O'Neil?" Detective Flack asked Cons.

"Yes, I'm all she has right now, I have to go with her." She said clearly crying.

"Alright." Flack said as she came into the ambulance with me.

"Sammie, you're gonna be fine." She tried to reassure me.

"Con…………….." I said, before my world went black.

**Da-Da-Da-DAHHHH chapter four has arrived. I really wanted Sam and Lindsay to meet in this chapter but then I changed my mind. I just couldn't have them meet on normal terms. Well with that said….what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think.**

**~Laurs ****:D**


End file.
